The invention relates to an integrated circuit array having a capacitance formed by a pn-junction and separated from other components by a pn-junction.
It is known that integrated circuit arrays require capacitances. Such capacitances are achieved by, for example, pn-junctions. The capacitances must have a high quality so that they are suitable for a wide frequency range, for circuits with low operating currents, and for low-noise amplifiers, for example.